A New Discovery
by CrimsonFlash
Summary: Uzumaki Arashi wants to be accepted as a person, not a title. Riku wants to be accepted as a person, not a monster. When Arashi meets Riku, he feels a kinship with her. But where there is light, there is also darkness. Now complete!
1. Prologue: The Forest of Death

Ahem! This is my first Naruto fic. Please do not kill me. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Prologue: The Forest of Death

"What should we do with it? Kill it?" One ninja asked.

"No. I will not be responsible for the death of a child." The leader replied.

"And you'd kill your brother, but not this… monster?" A second ninja asked.

"My brother was an adult who was able to defend himself. I won't have it killed by any of us." The leader replied.

"Then what should we do with it?" The first ninja asked.

"Let's put it in the Forest of Death. That way, if it dies, it won't be our fault, yes?" The second ninja asked.

"…Is this acceptable?" The first ninja asked the leader.

"Do as you wish." The leader replied with a shrug. "Just as long as you don't kill her."

Twisted logic, right? Stupid people.


	2. Chapter 1: Uzumaki Arashi

Disclaimer: I do _not_ own Naruto!

Chapter 1: Uzumaki Arashi

Uzumaki Arashi had gotten word that almost no one had passed that last Chûnin exam. Arashi frowned. He knew that the Forest of Death was dangerous, but form the claims of several of the contestants, there was a monster lurking in the woods. It was said that the monster set up human traps that no beast could make, yet attacked like a crazed beast. It killed anyone who passed into a certain area. It was even believed that there were skulls strung around the territory. Arashi couldn't let this pass. Not only did his status in the village demand action, but he could not let anymore of the students suffer.

He arrived at the gates to the Shi no Mori with in seconds. "Sir! I have reports!" A masked man said, saluting Arashi. The man was wearing a silver tunic and black leggings. His mask was shaped like a dog, but with markings of purple, green, and blue. An ANBU.

"Yes? What is it?

"The three ANBU members that were sent to investigate the killings turned up dead this morning. You should take a look at their bodies." The ANBU replied.

Arashi followed the ANBU to the bodies of the ANBU members. They were pretty much torn to shreds. The cuts were cut so thin, that not even a scalpel could have made those cuts. "What happened?! They were from the Uchiha clan! And they were killed like this."

"The worst is yet to come, sir." The ANBU member said. "Pakkun says that there were not foreign scents on their bodies. And the medics said that there were no signs of struggle. The cuts were made from something thinner than a scalpel."

"But that sounds like… but that's impossible… that clan was annihilated in the civil war a long time ago." Arashi said. _Though that war was mainly between those two noble families…_

"It is possible that whoever it is, is from that bloodline. They say that the heir survived the war and escaped to Sunagakua village. The rest… is unknown." The ANBU reported.

"I see." Arashi said.

"Should I go, sir?"

"No, I'll take care of this myself."

"But, sir! The village needs you! If you go, you may die!"

"All the more reason to go, Kakashi-kun. I cannot let you squander your life either, nor anyone else in this village." Arashi said.

Kakashi shifted. "As you wish, sir." He was obviously reluctant to let him go.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine!" He grinned. "I didn't gain this status for nothing." With that, he left Kakashi and entered the forest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mu ha ha! You will not learn of Arashi's status! Not yet, at least. Of course, many of you might have guessed already… that is if anyone is reading this at all…


	3. Chapter 2: Riku

I got myself kicked off the computer at home, so I have to type up my story here, at school!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 2: Riku

He found the spot where the trail of blood ended. The fact that he could track their path meant that it was done by an amateur or it was a trap. Either way it was his only lead.

The rumors about the bones were true, however they were animal bones and they made some sort of fence around the area. The trees were slashed like a wild beast had torn through the area, however, Arashi had a feeling that it was _not_ a wild beast.

"P-please turn back, mister." A terrified voice whispered. "I don't want to hurt anyone else…" Arashi turned to look at the owner of the voice. The owner was shadowed a bit, but he could tell that whoever it was, it was but a child.

"_You're_ behind the murders?" Arashi asked surprised. The child flinched.

"I-I didn't mean to hurt them…" She said, guiltily.

"Come here, girl." Arashi said. "I'm not going to hurt you." He said when the girl hesitated. Slowly, she stepped into the light of the setting sun. What caught his attention was the ruby-red eyes and matching hair. _She's definitely from the Soyokaze clan…_

The Soyokaze clan was characterized by their jewel-like eyes and matching hair. He, however, knew that none of the Soyokaze ever had red eyes. _Probably not completely from that clan…I wouldn't be surprised if the Uchiha clan caused the fight._ The Uchiha clan had always hated the Soyokaze clan. _If they knew who she truly was, then they probably would attack her…_ "My name is Uzumaki Arashi, what's your name?"

"R-Riku." She replied.

"Alright, then. Let's get you out of here Riku."

"I can't! They'll kill me!" Riku yelled, pulling away from Arashi.

"Who'll kill you?" Arashi asked. _Did they give a death threat?_

"The people who killed my parents." Riku replied. "They'll kill me the moment I leave!"

"That's nonsense! As long as you're with me, you'll be safe." Arashi replied. Riku's eyes widened. Only after he said it did he realize, _Oops! I guess that means, that I'll be taking care of her…I hope Nami won't mind…_

"Do you really mean that?"

"Yes." _I wonder if she'll accept…_

"But why? Everyone else calls me a monster. Why are you being nice to me?"

"Because I understand a bit of what you're going through. I lost my parents when I was a kid, too. Minus being thrown in here. And now I want to be accepted for who I am, not the title that I hold."

"Okay, then… I accept."

"Good! Let's get going!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Soyokaze" means "breeze" in Japanese. I had a hard time figuring out what to name the clan, but settled on soyokaze, because their blood limit deals with wind.

I have this story completely written out and I'm almost finished writing up its sequel. I'll try to update soon!


	4. Chapter 3: Soyokaze

ARGH! The website won't let me upload anything! Damn it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 3: Soyokaze

It turns out that Kakashi was waiting for Arashi. He was relieved that Arashi returned safely. "Who's this?" Kakashi asked when he noticed Riku. Riku hid behind Arashi.

"This is Riku-chan, our resident "beast"." Arashi replied. "She's from the Soyokaze clan."

"So she_ is _from that clan!" Kakashi exclaimed. He was being rather informal…good it was boring only being called by a title or treated as one. He didn't like it, especially for someone so close as Kakashi. "I suggest we don't mention this to our allies in Hiding-in-Sand."

"Hmm? Why not?" Arashi asked. Riku frowned.

"It seems that the previous Soyokaze heiress was suppose to marry the Kazekage, but eloped with one of our own ninja, Uchiha Akira. But this is just speculation. Uchiha Akira disappeared not long after Soyokaze Risa did. The sand still hold Konoha in contempt for it."

"Riku-chan is only a child, so that can't matter."

"On the contrary, they will try to betroth her to Gaara, the third Kazekage's son."

"What makes you say that?" _What does the Soyokaze clan have that the hiding in sand wants? Surely it isn't out of anger that Risa ran away on her fiancée._

"They want someone who can control the power of the One-tailed demon. The only problem is that only the first Hokage's bloodline and the Soyokaze bloodline has the power to do this that we know of." Kakashi replied.

"Then they won't know. Unless, of course, Riku tells them herself." Arashi replied.

"As you wish, sir."

"And here I was hoping that you were going to drop the formality!" Arashi said with a small laugh.

Kakashi laughed in return. "Anything else that I can do for you?"

"No, that's all. Thank you, Kakashi-kun."

"Any time, sir. Glad to have met you, Riku-chan." Kakashi said as he hopped away. Riku was stunned by what he said to her.

"Let's go, Riku-chan, there's someone I'd like you to meet." Arashi told Riku as he began to walk away from the forest.

"O-okay!" Riku replied as she followed Arashi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 4: Training and Studying

I was finally allowed to upload my stories, but I sort of lost interest in this story for awhile. I was finishing its sequel, so it took me awhile to type this one up.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 4: Training and Studying

"Okay, let's start with the basics!" They were in the woods behind Konoha. Arashi had decided he was going to skip out on work for awhile. _I hope I'm not caught… Nami will kill me…_

"W-what basics?"

"I'm going to teach you."

"F-for what?"

"I'm going to teach you how to become a ninja." _Hmm… She still isn't use to talking…_She had stuttered as well when she met Uzumaki Nami, Arashi's wife, but that had been three days ago.

"Y-you already enrolled me in the academy."

"I know, but those are just the fundamentals. This is the actual training." Arashi replied. It was true; she had been enrolled in the academy, even though she was none too pleased about it.

"M-my father taught me a little ninjutsu. B-but he died when I was three." Riku said.

Arashi was surprised. "At such a young age?! He must have been in a hurry to make sure you could protect yourself!" He thought out loud. But frowned and asked. "What kind?"

"D-droppleganger, substitution, and some genjutsu." Riku replied. The droppleganger and substitution were elementary techniques, but genjutsu? It was more of the advanced techniques. What was this man _teaching_ his daughter? "M-my mother taught me some t-taijutsu and some n-ningu."

"Did your father teach you any chakara control?"

"I-I don't understand the question…"

"Like walking on water and climbing trees without hands."

"M-my mother taught me some."

"Let's see." Arashi said. "Here, take this and mark how high you can go." He handed her a kunai knife.

She began concentrating on her feet and walked up the side of the tree until she reached a rather high up branch where she slipped. Marking her spot on the tree, she leaped down, landing with the grace of a cat.

"Good!" Arashi said. _She's definitely a genjutsu type. Most of the Soyokaze clan were._ "Try to reach the top. I don't expect you to be able to complete this assignment in one day."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(8 hrs later…)

"Wow. You made it to the top faster than I expected!" Arashi exclaimed, looking up from his spot at the base of the tree. She landed next to him, panting slightly. _She's a fast learner. Very few can master climbing to the top of a tree in less than a day. Of course her parents were teaching her beforehand, so I guess it's not so surprising. _"We'll try water walking tomarrow!"

"Yes, sir!" To his, and her surprise, she spoke without stuttering. "Hey, I think I'm getting a hang of talking now."

"Please, call me 'Arashi'." Arashi responed with a smile.

"Yes, si- Arashi-san." Riku said.

"Riku-chan? Have you seen Arashi? He's skipping work again." A voice asked. A woman with violet hair and navy blue eyes appeared right beside them. She noticed Arashi and glared. "Arashi! You can't be skipping work! The paperwork won't get itself done, you know!"

"I know, I know. I'll head back." Arashi replied with a sigh. He headed off in the direction of town.

Riku watched as Arashi disappeared among the trees. "Nami-san? Where does Arashi-san work?"

Nami was surprised with the command she had over her words. "At the center of Konoha. That's where his office building is. Let's go take a tour of the town. It'll give me an excuse to check up on him and make sure he _is_ at work. He consented far too easily."

"You need an excuse to visit him?"

"Apparently so. Some of the council members think that he has far too many distractions at work, so they try to keep me from going in by him." Nami said with a snort. "I don't see how they think I will distract him." Nami shrugged. "Probably because of the baby. I was hoping that Arashi wouldn't be thrown into such a dangerous position before our child was born."

"Child?"

"I'm pregnant right now, but I only have 51 chance of survival, due to my heart condition." Nami explained. By looking at Nami, no one would be able to tell that she had a weak heart. She was strong, vibrant and a medical genius.

"Ah, here we are." She said as they reached the red, dome-like office building. There was a symbol that read "fire" just above the doors. "Arashi works here as the leader of the village. I was surprised when they chose Arashi for Hokage. I thought that they would choose someone like Orochimaru, but with the recent trouble they've had with him, I'm glad that the third hadn't picked that crazy bastard." Riku stared at the office building.

"What's the name going to be?" Riku asked.

"Name? Of our child? I don't know yet. Arashi suggested naming our child 'Naruto', but he's just thinking about Ramen again."

" 'Names are important. They give good characteristics to people and determine their strengths.' That's what my mother would always say."

"'Riku' means 'land', right? What's you last name?"

"I don't have a last name." Riku replied.

"You can have ours. From this day forth, you will be 'Uzumaki Riku'. I always wanted a daughter, so you're like a dream come true, after all, I may not live long enough to see my own child."

"Don't say that! If you truly believe that it's not going to happen, then it won't happen!" Riku said with a frown. "And are you sure? You will make lots of enemies doing this?

Nami looked a little shocked but smile. "Thank you, Riku-chan, I'll keep that in mind. She grinned. "I _will _live at least long enough to see my child. And yes, I'm sure." "

"That's the spirit!" Riku said, Nami's confidence made her smile.

"Not likely…" Someone behind them said. They both turned around to look at the newcomer. He wore a metal plated bandana with a rock symbol on it. He had faded blonde hair and green eyes. He drew a kunai. "Your husband killed my brother in the war! Now it's payback!" He charged towards Nami. He was fast! Nami was not expecting to face such an opponent, not while pregnant at least. And even more to her surprise, Riku jumped into the way, grabbing the kunai so it stabbed through her hand. Blood splattered across the ground, some landing on Riku's right boot. _She's almost as fast as Arashi! Where did my husband find this girl?_ The man released the kunai after struggling to pull the kunai back with no avail.

"Damn…!" He hissed. He started moving forward, but froze.

"If you have a problem with me, don't take it out on my wife." A voice said from behind them. Riku glanced back briefly to see Arashi standing with an arm around Nami's shoulders. "What is a ninja from Hiding-in-Rocks doing here?" The man began to run, but Arashi caught up to him quickly, wrapping an arm around his neck to pin him down.

"That's my man!♥" Nami cheered. Arashi blushed slightly at the praise.

"Hokage-sama!" Some one called. A man in a green vest ran over to greet Arashi. "Hokage-sama! There have been reports of a Hiding-in-Rocks renegade---Oh!" He noticed the captured man.

"That's coming a bit late!" Nami growled. "Why didn't you mention that sooner?"

"Ur…Hokage-sama, had not been in his office building when the report was made, so I went looking for him." The man said.

"See! This is why you should remain in the office!" Nami snapped, glaring at her husband. "One mistake and it could spell the end to Hiding-in-Leaves!"

"Ah! Riku-chan, that's a terrible wound. We should get it treated as soon as possible!"

"Don't change the subject!" Nami turned to the girl. The kunai still implanted firmly in her hand. Riku pulled it out. "Riku-chan! Please be careful pulling a weapon out the wrong way could mean more medical problems!" Nami placed her hand over Riku's lightly and it started to glow green as she healed Riku's hand. When the wound was closed, Nami turned to argue more with her husband, but he had disappeared. "Damn him!"

Riku smiled "He went into the office with that Rocky guy and the other man." She said.

"Oh, fine…Let's get some lunch!" Nami said.

"Sure."

Nami showed her around a little bit longer. "This is the Ramen shop! Arashi was always eating her before I met him."

"Is ramen any good?"

"Of course! Let's get some!"

"Okay!"


	6. Chapter 5: Kyuubi

Ah, I hate mornings… _yawn_, anyways, this is the second last chapter...I think I might add an epilouge at the end or I'll just move on to the sequel. I like the sequel to this story better. The sequel is a little more upbeat than this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Chapter 5: Kyuubi

Over the next six months, Nami was more noticibly pregnant and not just Arashi noticed. The word was spreading fast. Nami was getting constant visitors from the women of the village. Nami didn't like the all the village talk, but beared with it. She often used the baby as an excuse to get away from them, though.

Arashi was also impressed by Riku's growth. In fact, she was one of the highest scoring applicants at the school, despite the extra sleep she snuck in during her classes. It wasn't just in school that she was sleeping, she was sleeping almost all of the time at home as well. Arashi, with his curiosity asked. "Why are you sleeping during class? I know paperwork is boring, but your sleeping all of the time as it is?"

"I'm sorry. Ever since I was little, I got so tired whenever I had my eyes open for long periods of time. Of course, it was okay where I was, because I didn't have to use my eyes for everything, but in class, I do." Riku said.

_I heard that the sharingan takes up a lot of energy, so maybe it's affecting her regular eye sight…_ Arashi thought with a frown. "Perhaps, but try not to get caught next time, otherwise, I'll have to hear the teacher complain about your sleeping and him not being able to find me." Arashi said with a grin.

"Okay!" Riku replied with a cheerful smile.

"Good!"

They had a special training course for kunochi, and everyone was surprised at how fast Riku caught on. She seemingly avoided people, especially girls her own age, but Arashi took it that she was just shy. And she was shy, but she was training far too much for the other women to like her. Her own looks was what kept most of the girls away, though. It was too bad, she was an excellent listener, some one most people would like in a friend.

Arashi still trained her on his free time, and some times when he was bored with work. He had started teaching her Rasengan and she caught on to that quite ly and learned the technique within those six months when it had taken him three _years_ to create the technique.

When word got around that Arashi actually _adopted_ her, they were saying things like "It's only natural. She's the daughter of the genious." _Those bastards use to think I was good for nothing before. Now, I'm considered a genious. It's ridiculus!_ He would think. In fact it was only guts and determination that got him this far, of course, only his teacher and his last remaining student believed him when he said that. Some claimed he was just being modest, others said it was a sham, and some said that he was born a genious.

Sometimes he just wanted to yell at them, saying, "_One moment you say I'm an idiot, the next you say I'm a genius! Make up your mind!"_

"Hokage-sama!" _What now?!_ His wife was in labor "It's the Kyuubi! It's attacking the village! The villagers are trying to keep it at bay while they wait for you. _Damn Kyuubi! I'll make you pay for this._

"Riku-chan, look after Nami! Bring the baby to me as soon as possible. I think that I won't be abel to live after I take out the Kyuubi… It's the strongest of the tailed-beasts and I heard that those demons demand a sacrifice to seal them away." Nami looked at him with a look of devestation while Riku looked worried, but nodded her head.

"I will, father." That made him smile.

He took his wife hand and said. "I love my family. I won't let them die. Not on my watch." He dropped her hand a walked briskly out the door.

He knew he was going to need the help of Gama Bunta, the toad boss. He ly made the seals. "Art of Summoning!" He called. A huge orange toad in a blue coat appeared beneath him.

"What now, Arashi?" The toad growled around the pipe in his mouth.

"I almost forgot how rude you are." Arashi muttered. Gama Bunta was hard to control. In fact, he rarely helped anyone. Even Arashi's teacher couldn't force the toad to do anything that he didn't want to do. "I need your help."

"With what? This better be worth my time!" He warned.

"I'm going to take on the Kyuubi."

The toad boss grumbled. "You're going to die. You know that right?"

"Yes, I know." Arashi replied.

"Fine, I'll help… Hang on, it won't take less than three hops to get there!"

Before he could ask "Hang on to what?" Gama Bunta leaped from the ground and hoped over towards the giant fox in the distance.


	7. Chapter 6: Naruto

I'm going to add in the epilogue. It might not make sense in any of my future stories if I don't add them.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, so don't kill me! (Shuriken fire at me) "I said _don't_kill me, not kill me!" (Waves fist at the person who threw them)

Chapter 6: Naruto

This was not getting him anywhere. Arashi's chakara was getting low and the Kyuubi still seemed to be unexhausted. He knew he had to use the forbidden jutsu. Of course, it would cost his life.

"**What's wrong, boy?**" The Kyuubi sneered. "**Running low on chakra?**"

_How did it…? Never mind._ That didn't matter right now. He had to wait for Riku.

"Arashi-san!" _Good timing, Riku!_ Riku jumped up, landing next to him. "Sorry, Kaeru-san (Mr. Toad), I'll be off in a moment."

"Heh!" The toad sad. "I'm Gama Bunta, child."

"I'm Riku, Gama Bunta-san. Pleased to meet you." Riku replied.

"You're rather polite, rather than all the other imbeciles that try to summon me. I like that." Gama Bunta replied.

"Nami?" Arashi asked, fearing the worst. Riku looked away.

"She died shortly after giving birth to Naruto-kun."

Arashi was strikien with grief, but managed to ask, "Naruto? She named him that? I thought for sure, that she wouldn't allow it."

"She said that it would make you happy, despite the fact that she was leaving this world. She said she's going to be waiting for you in the next world." Riku said.

"Arashi, I'm sorry for your, loss, but could you please take care of the demon? It's getting rather impatient." Gama Bunta cut in.

"Sure. Riku?"

"Hm?"

"Could you lend me your strength?"

"I've been practicing, but I haven't tried anything like this before." Riku replied. The serious expression on her face was painful for him. He wanted to see her smile. He knew that if she could smile, it would brighten even this day of darkness. He hoped his son would be like Riku in that aspect.

"Thanks." He smiled. He began making seals as the Kyuubi was closing in fast. _Come on, Riku!_ She made the sign of the dragon. A huge gust of wind blew up out of seemingly nowhere. As clouds formed in the clear, dark sky. Chains formed from the clouds, and using the clouds as the anchors, the chains wrapped themselves around the Kyuubi, stopping him, just before he could strike down on the Hokage and his children. _Heh. Her clan utilizes three elements: water, wind, and lightning. It's rare for there to be a three element bloodline._ "KUMO KUSARI!"

"Interesting kid, Arashi." The toad commented. "Who is she?"

"My foster daughter."

"Are you sure you want to die now? She still has a lot of powers to develop. She is from the Soyokaze clan isn't she?"

"Yeah."

The Kyuubi shrieked its anger as it tried to fight its bonds. "**What in all seven hells is going on? It's absorbing my powers!**" It snarled.

"Are you almost done, father? I don't know how much longer I can hold it down!" She had closed her eyes to store some of her energy.

"Almost…" Arashi said. She obviously didn't see the Shikigami (Death god) standing behind him. It looked similar to an oni (ogre) but was dressed in whete. It was saying something in an unknown language. He spat up a little bit of blood.

"Get the third!" Someone shouted from below near the almost endless sea of corpses. _I'll have to explain to the third…_

"**_I'll tear you all to shreds!_**" The Kyuubi snarled as it thrashed. Arashi walked forwards a bit and placed his hands on the Kyuubi's orange-ish brown fur. The shikigami's hand reached into the Kyuubi and came out slowly, holding onto the Kyuubi's soul. It was an excruciatingly painful process. It hurt so much that he nearly let go, but he knw he couldn't let go. He had to protect his village and protect his son and daughter.

"Arashi-kun! What's going on?" A voice called. It was the third. The third was the only Hokage to retire in all of history. All others died in battle, and Arashi would join them in death. "Sarutobi-san…Ugh…" The pain was getting worse. It was like his whole body was on fire. "I'm going to seal the Kyuubi into my son…"

"Your son?"

"His name is Uzumaki Naruto…Please…don't tell anyone he's my son. I want him to grow up strong…not as the son of a Hokage, but as someone who had hardships…"

"As long as he contains the Kyuubi, they won't view him as your son anyways." The third warned.

"Tell them to treat him as a hero…after all, I'm not the only one who is saving this village." He smiled at Riku. "Give Naruto to Sarutobi-san, Riku."

Riku obeyed, carefully moving him without releasing the seal. "I haven't held onto a baby since my son grew up." The third chuckled.

"Riku?" Arashi asked. "Please, protect this village when I'm gone…" He said as he tore the rest of the Kyuubi's soul from its body.

Riku smiled. "I'll protect the land that my parents loved until the day that I die." She promised. She released the seal, causing the Kyuubi's body to fall and turn to dust.

"Good!" He replied, ruffling her hair slightly. He formed a seal with his hand. "FOUR-PRONGED SEAL!" He placed a the seal on the now crying baby. "There… now he'll be protected from the fox's chakra. It'll bond with Naruto without killing him in the process…" He looked at Riku and smiled. "Thankyou, Riku." Those were the last words he said before he collapsed.

_Nami…_ His body never felt so heavy before _It's so cold out tonight… Nami… I'm coming… _He could have sworn he saw Nami's face right before it all went black.


	8. Epilogue: Insults and Protests

This here is the epilogue… This is the first story I've actually finished and published! Hooray for me! Heh! Special guest appearance from Naruto in that last chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Epilogue: Insults and Protests

"Alright, settle down!" The third yelled to the council. "I call this meeting to order. On the recent report, the Fourth is dead. He used his last breath to seal the Kyuubi into the new born boy, Naruto. And –"

"Kill it!" Some one snarled.

"Would you let me finish!?" He snapped. Everyone settled down. "The Fourth said to treat this boy as a hero, because he was sacrificed to save this village."

"If that's so, then the fourth is a fool! We all know that the demon fox has taken over the brat already and is planning on getting revenge." One man in particular said. Most agreed with him, causing an uproar in the council room.

They were all silenced at the sound of crunching wood. The wooden table in front of the man collapsed. Riku stood there, fist pounded into the table. Her hand was bleeding but she didn't care. They began whispering "Don't you _dare_ insult my father. I didn't see you doing anything to stop the fox, so if you don't mind, **_SHUT UP_**!" She roared at him. "I _will _kill anyone who insults my father! You can let the world know that!" She stunned the whole room with her fiery eyes and fighting spirit.

"That's enough, Riku-chan." The third said with a sigh. _At least she quieted the council room down…_ She bared her teeth at the man slightly and hesitantly returned to her spot next to the Third.

"What's that brat doing her, Sarutobi? She's not an adult, she doesn't belong here."

"Danzou, if you must know, as the daughter of the fourth, she belongs here more than anyone of us does." The third said. Danzou looked positively angered by that statement, but said nothing. "Nami has died in child birth along with the still-born. And I have decided to retake the position of Hokage, until a new Hokage steps forwards."

The council moved in an uproar, only Danzou, the Third, and Riku were silent. Riku was too busy glaring daggers at the person she considered her enemy. Sarutobi could almost feel the tension around her. She was like a wild cat ready to pounce onto its unexpecting prey. Well, at least he knew where her loyalty laid. _Let's hope Naruto-kun will have the same loyalty…_ It was more than likely that if he had no ties to the community and didn't try to make any, he would turn against him. They needed to keep the secret of the fox secret from the younger generations so he could be accepted. It was a mistake to tell the older generation, who were unaccustomed to changes. "It will be forbidden to tell anyone outside of this council about Naruto being the container of the Kyuubi. Anyone who tells will be punishable by death." The third announced.

"We can't warn our children about the dangers this brat will make?" One asked.

"You heard him." Another of the council members replied, standing up to look at the speaker. "We'll deal with this when the time comes." He had wild, white hair. "As for my student, I stand behind, my teacher in this decision. The fourth made a decision. Don't you trust him? I think he knew best as to what's good for the village."

"Thank you, Jiraya-kun." The third replied. Jiraya nodded. It helped having one of his students there to support him. It made him feel a little more confident over what he was doing. "Dismissed!" And the council meeting was adjourned. _Now to find some peace and quiet…_ The third knew that that would be difficult to find now that the fourth was dead. Danzou had kept silent throughout the leadership of the fourth, but now that he was back in office, he was definitely going to act up again by stirring up trouble. The job of Hokage is very difficult, he decided as he walked over to the office, to help clear out the fourth's possessions, including the picture of Arashi's beloved wife, Nami.


End file.
